


Praise Be Unto Gabriel

by elderprices



Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Creampie, Drunk Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, PIV, Penis In Vagina Sex, Trans Male Character, Trans! Connor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 10:45:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5536964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elderprices/pseuds/elderprices
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The missionaries of Uganda District 9 decide to put on a Christmas pageant to celebrate the season. Some asshole brings alcohol to the afterparty--Connor and Kevin have a few celebratory drinks and decide to have their own fun in the mission hut supply closet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Praise Be Unto Gabriel

Tinsel glitters in the cracked light.

“I must be in heaven, because I just saw an angel.”

Connor’s eyes widen, a hand clamped over his pink lips.

“Oh my _god_.” He remembers the party outside and lowers to a whisper. “You’re such a _nerd_.” A little push to Kevin’s shoulder--playful, flirtatious. Kevin smiles that honest to goodness smile, the one that makes the tips of his ears go red and his eyes scrunch up. His hands roam down from Connor’s shoulders, landing on his hips, his long fingers grasping at the white satin. He leans down. He places loving, tender kisses on all the soft spots Connor loves. Little moans slip from his mouth against better judgement. He chuckles.

“You sure are handsy tonight.”

“You were so good, Con.” Kevin’s face is buried in Connor’s neck.

“What, in the pageant? Hon, we were just fooling around.” But he beams at his praise nonetheless. Kevin grunts in disagreement.

“So good.” He repeats, much more heated this time, tugging harder at the hem of Connor’s tunic. “You looked so cute.”

Connor blushes.

“All of these _compliments!_ What’s the occasion?”

“I just love you so much.”

Connor’s cheeks go red and hot. He would never dream of holding Kev’s sober fear of intimacy or even affection against him, but wow. He can’t help but love all the attention tipsy Kevin Price can offer. His lips mash against Kevin’s excitedly, and they let their hands roam. They never do this. It’s an exhilarating change of pace. Kevin’s fingers dig into either of Connor’s soft hips. With his newfound confidence he pushes Con against the wall. Connor takes a hint and hops up on one of the lower shelves, so his thighs are hugging Kevin’s hips. He can feel Kevin’s cock twitch through his uniform and he leans forward to grind against it. The two of them moan, low and pleased.

“I… I wanna make you feel good.” Kevin whispers through wetted lips. The plea sends a shiver down Connor’s spine--his legs wrap round Kevin’s waist to grant silent permission. He gives a little satisfied smile, then his face twists to one of concentration a second later. He snakes his hand down Connor’s thigh, under his angel robes. Out of his peripheral he sees Connor, hand to his mouth, watching in anticipation. Possibly also watching in fear. Up until now, Connor had always been the one in control. Kevin has never before been allowed to touch him. Something about “dysphoria”--Kevin guesses this is another trans thing, and decides it’s best not to argue with him about it.

Just to be sure, he glances back up to him. Connor nods after a long pause, and Kevin smiles gratefully. He uses his thumb to just brush against his crotch and Connor is already a drooling mess. Kevin can feel his clit throb through his garments, rapid and desperate. He gives a more forceful touch and Connor yelps in pleasure. Now he adopts a steady, less teasing rhythm--he can feel Connor begin to ease into it. Kevin leans down to suck on the sensitive skin on Connor’s neck. He hears him begin to protest, then retract it at the last second. They both know he’s a sucker for hickeys.

Kevin’s free hand tugs down at Connor’s waistband heatedly. Connor gratefully wiggles his way out of his shorts, spreading his legs further once he’s free of them. Kevin can feel his cock begin to ache when he feels how wet Connor is--literally dripping in excitement. One of his lithe fingers moves to slip easily into him and Connor is trying his best not to let the obscenities pour out. He grabs at Kevin’s wrist to direct his fingers in and out just how he likes. His thighs are shaking against Kevin’s hips, the two of them bucking and breathing heavily and eliciting only the smallest of sounds. Connor’s fully hard now, and trembling and contracting like he’s on the verge of orgasm. A vibrant red radiates off his cheeks. Kevin can even begin to see it creeping across his chest in welts through the costume’s sheer iridescence. He pulls out his fingers, slick and dripping, and pops them past his wetted lips. Connor watches with wide eyes.

“I want you to taste me.” It’s barely a whisper. Kevin wipes his mouth with the back of his hand.

“Yeah?” With that smug grin of his. Connor grabs him by the collar to pull him in for another kiss. He can taste his own cum, hot and sweet on Kevin’s tongue. Then he pulls away, and his hand is already pushing Kev down onto his knees. He obeys with a smile and a small laugh. His hands grab hold of Connor’s thighs--his fingers dig into his soft skin as he spreads his legs apart. Kevin goes back to teasing, only for a moment, with his thumb again. The hyper-sensation makes Connor shiver and whine for more. So Kevin complies. His mouth is hot and his tongue sloppily tangles with Connor’s clit. There’s static shooting across his body. It prickles beneath his skin. His heart must be beating miles a minute. He watches Kevin in the slivers of yellow light. He shakes each time his tongue pushes inside him. Connor’s hands push Kevin’s head further against him. He wants Kevin to devour him.

“Fuck… feels so _good_ …” He’s bucking his hips again, and Kevin is surprisingly good at keeping his rhythm.

“Mmmm,” is all he can manage, but it’s a low and heavy moan that shows he’s enjoying this just as much. Connor can see how hard Kevin is through his trousers, and he wonders why he won’t just touch himself.

“Don’t you-- _haaaahhh_ \--want a l-little… _help?_ ” He tries his best to smooth back Kevin’s hair, but ends up pulling a fistful habitually. Kevin pulls back only for a moment to lick his lips and shake his head.

“I’m fine.”

“I wanna make y-you feel good, too…”

Kevin gives his clit a painfully long lick. Connor tries not to lose himself.

“I… I want you to fuck me.” He pushes Kevin’s chin up so they can lock eyes. Now it’s Kevin’s heart beating rapidly against his chest. Without losing Connor’s gaze, he leans to wipe his mouth on his sleeve.

“ _Really?_ ”

Connor pulls him back to his feet. His hands on either of Kevin’s, Connor pins them against the wall behind them. They can feel the heat between their bodies--they’re so close, Connor can feel Kevin twitching against his pussy. His hands roam to Kevin’s belt. Kevin watches him undo his buckle, then his fly, then he watches his cock spring to attention from under his garments. He gives a shivering sigh.

“Better.” He admits, his smile quavering shyly. Connor gives a knowing nod. While one hand fingers himself in prep, he uses the other to coax Kevin out of embarrassment. Then, slowly and gingerly, he leads Kevin’s cock into himself. The two of them utter a low “ooooooh” out of pleasure. Connor can hear him mutter something under his breath.

“What was that?” He asks between short pants. He sees a blush grow deep across Kevin’s face as he begins to pick up the pace. Despite being a nervous wreck, having never topped before tonight, Kevin smiles meekly.

“You’re warm.” He pushes himself inside Connor, and stays a while to feel the two of them throb. Connor can’t hold back a high whine of pleasure--the sound coaxes a similar one from the back of Kevin’s throat. “I should’ve fucked you a long time ago.” He’s digging his nails into Connor’s thighs, hard enough to turn his knuckles white. Con shakes his head.

“N-no. Tonight is perfect.” He leans into Kevin’s swollen mouth with his own. Their tongues intertwine, and Connor gives Kevin’s bottom lip a harsh bite that makes him groan. Something in him gets the hint, and he begins fucking harder, so that Connor’s legs are quaking uncontrollably. His mouth pops open slightly so he can moan into Kevin’s mouth.

“Like that?” He asks, as if he _has_ to ask. Connor loses the charming demeanor--by this point he’s in a trance from all this stimulation. His head nods furiously, his hands grabbing at the shirt on Kevin’s back.

“Just like that.” He buries his face in the crook of Kevin’s neck. His voice is muffled, but not enough that his moans can’t be heard. “Fuck, I’m close.”

Kevin offers a hand, just like before, to tease an anxious Connor. He grinds into the touch desperately. Kevin’s never seen him this pathetic, this needy for release. His thumb rubs hard against Connor’s clit, faster still, as he fucks him into the shelf. He’s almost certain he sees Connor’s head banging again and again against the wall; he probably would’ve stopped if Connor didn’t seem to be enjoying it so much.

“Fuck…” Kevin feels it too, that clench in his core. Part of him doesn’t want it to end. A bigger part of him just wants to come inside his boyfriend and scream to the high heavens.

“You too?” Connor knows. They both know. They can feel each other on the verge of release, and they’re both getting antsy to get it done. Connor’s fingers hurriedly fondle his clit, his moans breathier and higher every second. Kevin’s hips are bucking nonstop. He can’t get enough of this new tightness. He loves Connor and he loves every part of his fucking incredible body.

“I’m gonna come, Con.” He whispers through his teeth. This gets another moan out of him.

“Fuck yeah…” And then, without hesitation, “Come inside me, Kevin.”

It’s practically music to his ears. And he obliges seconds later with a loud yelp of pleasure. Connor is right behind him--his pussy tightens one last time as he comes just as loud.

For a moment they both sit, barely moving, propped on the storage shelf. Kevin is pushing out the last of his cum with little groans here and there. Connor watches, licking the gap in his teeth, lazily massaging his clit. Kevin pulls out; Connor whines a bit at the sudden empty feeling, and the unusual rawness that follows. With lidded eyes, he slips a finger into himself. He moans happily when he feels Kevin’s cum dripping from inside, down his thighs and pattering against the wooden floor. When he glances back up, his eyes meet a very embarrassed Kevin Price, eagerly waiting for his approval. Connor offers him a loving hand on his cheek.

“You did so good, babe.”

“You really liked it?” Kevin looks surprised. “I’d never done anything like that before.”

“It was _incredible_.” Connor gives him a small peck on the lips. Kevin laughs through his nose.

“We should get back to the party, don’t you think?”

“Eh. If they haven’t come looking for us yet, I’m sure there’s no rush.” Connor nestles his head against Kevin’s shoulder and gives a long sigh. “I feel like I never get to spend time with you anymore.”

“You were preparing for the pageant every day for the past month.”

“And now it’s over! Aren’t you happy?”

Kevin hesitates. A sweeter, less intense blush rouges his ears. One of his fingers raises to bat at the tinsel halo atop Connor’s head.

“I dunno. I’m gonna miss you in that costume. You look so cute.”

“I’ll keep the costume, babe.”

Another kiss. Short and kind and loving.

“Merry Christmas, Kevin.”


End file.
